


arms that hold the universe

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Universe AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть Вселенная, где он легко улыбается, сонно, медленно, и наклоняется, чтобы подарить Луи приветственный утренний поцелуй. Он считает, что Вселенная есть внутри меня, внутри тебя, и это правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arms that hold the universe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [arms that hold the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846740) by [robpatFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robpatFF/pseuds/robpatFF). 



> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse

Говорят, что есть разные Вселенные. Есть те, где люди вместе, а есть те, где они врозь. Гарри слышал рассказы, истории о разбитых сердцах и словах «В другом мире мы будем вместе». Он не уверен во всем этом: во Вселенной и её бесконечности, в людях, которых сталкивают друг с другом и снова отделяют, в случайностях, и странностях, и возможностях, и тем более он не уверен, что эта Земля, с её синими океанами и сушей, и с её ошеломляющей величиной отличается от  _другой_.

Об этом немного странно думать, поэтому Гарри, естественно, думает об этом довольно часто.

Где-то может быть другой Гарри, в другом времени и в  _другой_ Вселенной. Он задается вопросом о том, что если он выглядит так же и в других мирах. Ведь он ничего не слышал о незначительных различиях, таких как цвет волос, или цвет глаз, или линии губ, когда он улыбается.

В _другой_ Вселенной, он воображает, что у него есть другие вещи, заставляющие его улыбаться.

О всех этих постоянно меняющихся Вселенных он слышал множество историй, но никто никогда не упоминал о тех Вселенных, которые заставляют грустить. Но ведь такие Вселенные определенно есть! Там ты никогда не встретишь человека, который будет важен для тебя. Вселенные, где каждый день идет дождь без надежды на солнце. Миры, где все цвета скучны, небо серое, а музыка стала слишком тихой.

Никто не говорит о _тех_ Вселенных: там, где, может быть, у Гарри разбито сердце, там, где он прячется в ванной комнате и трет пальцами глаза, пока не видит расплывчатые пятна, там, где он идет под дождем просто так. Просто потому что брызги дождя на оконных стёклах - это недостаточно грустно. Он должен чувствовать это, быть частью этого, чувствовать холодную, влажную воду, просачивающуюся под кожу и поселившуюся в трещинах костей.

Никто не говорит о  _тех_ Вселенных: грустных Вселенных. Они скрыты за яркими, сверкающими галактиками и яркими всплесками взрывающихся звезд.

Никто никогда не говорил Гарри о _тех_ Вселенных, но иногда он думает о них, глухими ночами, когда не может уснуть.

Он много думает о Вселенных, о которых слышал. Бесконечные, заменяющие одна другую Вселенные, где в нужное время люди встречают тех, кого им необходимо встретить. Вселенные, где не происходит плохих вещей, только хорошие. Те Вселенные, где ярко, но не слишком жарко, светит солнце. Те, где идет дождь только тогда, когда ты этого хочешь. Те, где ленивыми утрами, когда в кровати слишком комфортно, а простыня слишком уютно укутывает, Гарри думает: «Я хочу сегодня спать весь день.» и он так и делает, в _тех_ Вселенных.

В тени ночи он думает о них всех. Когда его кожа все еще гудит от шумного шоу, а пальцы беспокойно сжимают перила балкона, и он смотрит вниз, думая в какой из  _этих_ Вселенных он живет.

 — Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Луи, подходя к нему. Его голос сонный и предательски скрипит, говоря о небольшой нервозности, потому что он устал уже несколько ночей подряд не ложиться спать, а смотреть на звезды.

Гарри пожимает плечами, указывая на небо.

 — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о ней? — спрашивает он. — О Вселенной, я имею в виду.

Луи подходит к нему сзади. Его кожа теплая и его футболка мягкая и очень помятая, и Гарри дышит им. Ему интересно, делает ли он это в других Вселенных: вдыхает ли он запах Луи, закрывая при этом глаза, как сейчас.

 — Я стараюсь не думать об этом, — тихо шепчет Луи. — Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя очень маленьким, почти незначимым. Это немного раздражает.

В _этой_ Вселенной, Луи пахнет затяжкой дыма, пахнет украденным шампунем Зейна, пахнет чем-то сладким, о чем очень скучает Гарри, когда его нет рядом.

В _этой_ Вселенной, нос Луи щекочет челюсть Гарри и он целует его там, мягко и томительно.

 — Ты являешься частью Вселенной, — говорит Гарри. — Поэтому это невозможно, чтобы ты был незначительным. Я думаю, без тебя было бы скучно, если бы ты ушел.

Луи устало улыбается.

 — Ты такой глупыш, — тихо бормочет он, приглушая свои слова изгибом шеи кудрявого. — Во всяком случае, откуда мне так много знать о Вселенной?

 — Ты — часть Вселенной, — повторяет Гарри. — И я знаю о тебе.

***

Утро после шумного шоу радует приятной тишиной. Гарри позволяет солнцу разбудить себя тонкими невесомыми лучами, сочившемся через жалюзи. Их тепло чувствовалось даже сквозь тяжелые одеяла.

По крайней мере, в _этой_ Вселенной утро наступает медленно. Может быть, где-нибудь они наступают быстро или они вообще не наступают и он, может быть, еще спит. Гарри интересно это. Что, если во всех этих альтернативных реальностях он утренний человек, или же наоборот: он спит до полудня. Что, если в другой Вселенной Гарри противится от одной мысли бодрствовать так рано.

Хотя он не против этого, так что он успокаивается, чувствуя, как Луи зашевелился рядом с ним. Гарри позволяет своим пальцам блуждать по чернильной птице, впечатанной в кожу Луи, а за компасом есть маленький свободный мир. Кусочек одинокой Вселенной.

 — Слишком рано, — ворчит Луи. Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, голос невнятный, медленный и еще слишком сонный, и он переворачивается, отворачиваясь от Гарри.

Гарри позволяет своим пальцам касаться гладкой, загорелой кожи спины Луиса. Она кажется немного пустой: на ней нет черной, тщательно выгравированной, краски, она без единого следа иглы.

Хотя нет. Она не пустая. Есть еще веснушки, которые рассыпаны по всей спине и плечам Луи. Слабые маленькие точки, которые соединяются, пытаясь создать новые созвездия. Гарри пытается, пытается соединить их, но Вселенная намного сложнее, чем его простые соединения. Она сильнее подавляет своим бесконечным хаосом, чем его способность находить Большой Ковш в небе.

Но все равно. На спине Луи есть созвездие и Гарри знает, что еще есть другое созвездие, проходящее по его острому профилю, когда солнце слишком ярко светит.

Луи — это беспорядок созвездий, ярких, сияющих звезд, узоров и форм, и бесконечного, сводящего с ума, хаоса.

 — Что ты делаешь? — бормочет Луи эхом прошлой ночи. В его голосе все еще чувствуется не ушедший далеко сон, голос густой и хриплый. Он едва двигается, только немного дрожит под пальцами Гарри, и мурашки щекочут кожу, поднимаясь вверх по оголенной спине.

 — Исследую, — говорит Гарри, и Луи разрешает ему.

Он продолжает осторожно и нежно водить пальцами по коже Луи, по фиолетовым синякам в форме губ и отпечатков пальцев. Луи немного шипит, когда Гарри слегка нажимает на них, проверяя его реакцию. Шипит и пододвигается ближе, ища больше прикосновений, с улыбкой вспомнив, как эти следы на его коже появились, и когда они могут оставить их еще раз.

Но Гарри продолжает, не задерживаясь.

Проводит пальцами вверх по небольшой выемке, которая проходит по всей длине позвоночника. На вкус она такая же сладкая, как и все остальные, и Гарри точно знает это. Он опускается вниз по кровати, медленно целуя её, улыбаясь, замечая, как тот слегка дрогнул.

 — Ты меня дразнишь, — бормочет он.

Гарри покачал головой, кудри защекотали кожу Луи.

 — Я занят, — шепнул кудрявый. — Ты знал, что есть Вселенная вдоль позвоночника?

Он чувствует, как Луи вздохнул. Это всего лишь нежный выдох воздуха, покидающий его. Всего лишь.

 — Расскажи мне, — все, что говорит Луи.

 — Именно здесь, — шепчет Гарри, ведя своими пальцами по спине Луи, слегка царапая ногтями кожу.

Луи смеется, немного хрипло, но мягко. Он поворачивается, и теперь Гарри может видеть его лицо. Складки подушки отпечатались розовыми полосами на его щеке, волосы беспорядочно спадают на глаза.

 — Где ты научился всем этим вещам?

Гарри лишь пожимает плечами, сильнее прижимаясь к Луи и нависая над ним, рассматривая утренний отблеск солнца в серо-голубых глазах напротив.

 — Например, в твоих глазах, — говорит он. Маленькие кусочки звездной пыли задерживаются в глазах Луи, искрясь, как звезды, когда он улыбается или когда дразнится. Пыль морщинок, которая оседает в уголках его глаз, превращается в легкую паутинку.

 — Тогда где еще? — спрашивает Луи. — Сколько во мне скрытых маленьких Вселенных?

Гарри понимает, что существует такая Вселенная, где у него нет этого: Луи рядом с ним. Утреннее солнце светит ярко и тепло, освещая комнату. Существует Вселенная, может быть, даже и не одна, где Гарри не может прикасаться к созвездиям на спине Луи, не может ловить кусочки звездной пыли, когда у его глаз появляются морщинки от смеха, не может поцеловать Вселенную по его позвоночнику, внутреннюю часть колен, линию жизни, идущую вдоль его ладони.

Существует Вселенная, может быть, даже и не одна, где Луи не может провести пальцами через спутанные ото сна кудри Гарри. Не ждет его, чтобы услышать его голос, смех и, может быть, для него это тоже невыносимо. Существует Вселенная (возможно, даже _больше_ одной), где в постели их ноги не могут переплетаться, как в  _этой_ , где устойчивый и мерный ритм их сердец не совпадает. Существует Вселенная, как _эта_. Может быть, даже _больше_ одной.

Но есть и эта Вселенная, этот мир, эта реальность, где у Гарри есть все эти вещи. Где он слегка улыбается, сонно, медленно, и наклоняется, чтобы подарить Луи утренний поцелуй. Он думает, что есть _Вселенная_ _внутри меня, внутри тебя_ , и это правда.

Существует Вселенная, где иногда идет дождь, а иногда — нет. Где случаются плохие вещи, но они всегда проходят. Где у Гарри есть Луи и Луи есть Гарри, и они могут придумывать свои собственные созвездия, путешествовать через свои галактики и проследить края своих Вселенных нежными, блуждающими пальцами.

Существует только _одна_ Вселенная, и Гарри уверен, что это она.


End file.
